


The Ship with the Biggest Heart

by aurora_chiroptera



Series: Imperial Radch Week Drabbles [2]
Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other, Post-Series, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: For Imperial Radch Week: Music DaySeivarden takes Breq to a celebration on Station.





	The Ship with the Biggest Heart

There once was a ship whose heart was too big  
Never hardened by thousands of years of war  
She fell in love with song  
And learned what was truly Just and Proper

When she found the secret at the heart of the empire  
She did not keep it to herself  
She came to us  
We are the first to liberated

The ship with the heart too big saw the empire  
And all those who worked within it  
She had a favorite who showed all that we could be  
Who taught the ship all that was truly Just and Proper

When she found the secret at the heart of the empire  
She did not keep it to herself  
She came to us  
We are the first to liberated

Breq watched the lead child sing, her little chorus behind her chiming in with their lines from time to time. She did not know where else to look. She could feel Seivarden beside her and knew that Seivarden was smiling.

“Where did they get this information?” Breq asked Ship.

“Many people helped to start compile the history of the Two Systems,” Ship offered. “Even you have been questioned.”

Breq remembered. She had given the woman tea and only need to know information. It was apparent others had not been so tightlipped.

“Don’t like it?” Ship sounded worried.

“I like new songs,” Breq said. “But it is about me.”

“You are going to dislike the dramas…” Ship sighed, though not sounding completely resigned. 

Breq gripped Seivarden’s arm out of surprise, and she turned to Breq with a worried look. “Everything okay?” she whispered.

“They are making dramas?” Breq said.

“Oh, yes, I think they are using this song for the theme of one,” Seivarden smiled. “Did you not know? It was all Tisarwat could talk about when she was cast. Admittedly it is a minor roll, but I think it means she won’t change her eyes.”

“Ship, have you been keeping these things from me?” Breq said it out loud, so Seivarden could hear.

“Nothing important, Fleet Captain,” Ship said, and Breq could tell by Seivarden’s smirk that she had heard as well. “It has all boosted morale, in fact.”

Breq turned back to the group of children. The main singer did have a very good voice. “The lyrics are not all that bad,” Breq admitted, and let her foot tap along with the beat.

Breq could feel that both Seivarden and Ship were pleased. Maybe this was alright after all, even if she didn’t deserve to be in song. She didn’t say that to Ship and Seivarden though, knowing that they would disagree.

Breq knew they did it out of love. And maybe she did deserve that.


End file.
